


miracle in milton keynes

by untouchableocean



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean
Summary: Christmas always brings surprises.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	miracle in milton keynes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinandulric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinandulric/gifts).

> MERRY CHRISTMAS RIN LOVE FROM YOUR SECRET SANTA  
(this sucks and im sorry)

“I can’t believe they made us wear these jumpers,” Alex laughs as he looks between the two of them, the jumpers startling compared to their usual team gear.

“I don’t know, I kinda like them.”

Max sounds a little embarrassed when he says it, and Alex smiles.

“Really? I never pinned you as a Christmas jumper kind of guy.”

Max glances at Alex, his face red as Alex’s jumper in the heat of the corridor. At least, Alex thinks it’s the heat - he rationalises that’s it’s fairly warm in the corridor, and Max would have no reason to blush.

They walk down the winding corridors of the factory, and Alex realises that he doesn’t actually know where he’s going and following Max around has only led him down a bunch of pathways he doesn’t recognize. Max is making small talk, which is weird for Max, because usually he’s a  _ subtle nod of the head followed by comfortable silence _ kind of guy, but Alex responds in kind and finds himself losing track of time as well as direction.

Eventually Max stops at the end of a corridor and turns sheepishly to Alex.

“I have no idea where we are.” He clears his throat and leans against the wall. “We probably took a wrong turn down...somewhere back there. Sorry.”

For a second Alex wonders how Max could get lost after being here all these years, but he’s also got nowhere to be, so he just shrugs.

“It’s alright. We can just retrace our steps, right?”

“Yeah.” Neither man moves. “Hey, look up there!”

Alex looks up, half expecting to see the word gullible written on the ceiling, but there’s nothing above him. He looks back down to ask Max what he thought was there but he’s cut off when Max pulls him in for a kiss.

Kissing Max isn’t at all like how Alex expected it to be; he’s gentler than he thought he would be, and his lips are so soft he makes a mental note to ask what lip balm he uses because hot  _ damn _ . When Max pulls away, they’re both silent, neither of them sure what to say.

Alex figures he doesn’t need to say anything, just cups Max’s face to kiss him again. This time it’s Max’s turn to be surprised but he soon relaxes, resting his hands at the back of Alex’s neck and leaning as close to Alex as he can get. Alex breaks away and the silence falls once again, but Max soon cuts through it.

“There was mistletoe.”

Alex blinks. He’s not serious, is he? He looks up, then back down at Max, then up again, then back to Max.

“There really isn’t.”

Max blushes but otherwise keeps looking up unfazed.

“Yeah, it fell.”

“It...fell.”

“Yeah.”

Alex tries to hold it together but he can’t, and he bursts out laughing at Max’s sheer audacity. Max joins in, their laughter echoing through the empty halls of the factory. Suddenly, Max looks behind Alex and points;

“Oh look, the exit was right there this whole time.”

Alex shakes his head, still laughing.

“Funny that you only realise that  _ now _ .”

Max shrugs and backs out towards the door.

“Christmas miracle.” He pauses in the doorway, and Alex feels a warmth bloom in his chest. “You coming? We can fly back to Monaco together.”

Alex thinks for a second, then follows Max out to his car. He knows this wasn’t a spur of the moment thing, and as much as he’d like to talk about it, he figures that now’s not the time. As they drive away, Alex distantly wonders if they were meant to give the jumpers back. He hopes not; they’re growing on him.


End file.
